Guy Love
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Greece and Turkey are out to prove to Japan that they can be friends, with a little help from Scrubs. -It's Guy Love Between Two Guys - Pairing hinted at and dropped like bricks.


Hetalia isn't mine. If it was, I WOULD PUT CUBA IN MOAR THINGS. You know, instead of cosplaying him tomorrow. BUT COSPLAYING IS OSM TOO.

* * *

"I-I... Have had enough." came the quiet voice that seemed to cut though the ensuing fight like a hot knife though butter. Greece and Turkey, Fists inches away from the other's faces, started at the Japanese man who looked tired and worn, and stared at the ground.

"I... don't... Like this fighting. If you cannot get along, then I wish to cut t-ties with you both." He turned away with all the grace of a shojo manga "g-gomen! Excuse me...!" He ran away into the sunset, the shojo sparkles not too far behind.

"This is all your fault." Turkey spoke angrily. "You upset him."

"Me? I did... no such thing." Greece said calmly. They stared at each other in a dead heat before simultaneously letting go.

"Well, I'd be willing to be your friend. For his sake." Turkey grumbled angrily. "Or at least we can't fight around him"

"I... for once... agree. But he will not accept that answer. We must prove it to him."

"I know that, dumbass. What do you suggest we do?"

Greece gave a verrrrry sloooow shrug. Turkey rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long process.

-A Few Days Later-

Japan sighed out. Maybe he would be able to accept the fact that Turkey and Greece would never get along. Perhaps it was selfish of him, and he just should have been happy they were both friends with him.

"Perhaps I should go apologize for my actions." He spoke quietly to himself.

"JAPAN~!"

"Kiku..."

"Hey, stop trying to be special."

"I think you're the special one, Turkey."

"Why you-" Turkey forcibly coughed in his hand. "Afternoon, Japan."

Japan blinked. "Konnichiwa. What are you-"

"You don't have to worry about me and Greece fighting you know." Turkey said with a grin. Greece nodded sleepily. "It may look like we're fighting, but its actually our close friendship that allowed us to act in such a way."

Japan blinked. "... Really?"

"... Yes." Greece agreed again.

"Are you ready, old buddy, old pal of mine?" Turkey said with a forced grin. "Don't screw up."

"Same to you... friend."

Japan looked horribly confused. What was going on? And Where was the music coming from? Oh, wait, Austria? What was he doing here with a piano?

Poetic music filled the room, and Turkey rolled his eyes at Hungary, who watched eagerly TOTALLY NOT WITH A HIDDEN CAMERA. "When I said we needed music I didn't mean him."

Hungary only beamed and motioned for Greece to start. With a slooooow sigh, he began singing... oddly at normal tempo.

_Greece: Lets face the facts about me and you... a love unspecified.  
Though it may seem like I don't care...  
And the crowd would always talk and stare_

_Turkey: I feel exactly those feelings too, and that's why I keep them inside,  
Cause I just can't bare the world's disdain  
And some times it easier to fight-_

They both reluctantly moved closer, taking each other's hand.

_Both: Than explain our-  
Guy love, that's all it is..  
Guy love, he's mine, I'm his...  
There's nothing GAY about it in our eyes..._

There seemed to be something VERY gay about it to everyone else though, not that Hungary minded.

_Turkey: You ask me 'bout these things we share_

_Greece: and he angrily repliiiies_

_Turkey: It's Guy Love-_

_Both: Between two guys..._

Austria paid no attention to them both, only providing the background music, Hungary was TOTALLY NOT TAPING THIS FOR HER COLLECTION, And Japan sat there, looking quite shell-shocked.

_Turkey: We bicker like the average man and wife..._

_Greece: But we have matching bracelets- "Greece and Turkey"_

They both let go of one another to show said bracelets.

_Turkey: You know I'll by him for the rest of my life..._

_Greece: You're the only man who's ever been inside me..._

Turkey suddenly choked, flushing a very dark red. "Y-You bastard, I told you that w-was a mistake and I was drunk and to never bring it up aga-"

"That was part of the song." He said simply.

"Oh... O-Oh. Okay."

_Greece: there's no need to clarify..._

_Turkey: Oh no?_

_Greece: Just let it grow more and more each day...  
It's like I married my best friend_

_Turkey: but in a TOTALLY manly way_

_Both: Lets go!  
It's guy love...  
don't compromise  
the misunderstanding of other guys  
When we try to make each other die..._

_Greece: I was there to care though all the lows.._

_Turkey: I was there to share the highs.._

_Both: It's Guy Love... Between two guys..._

_Greece: And when I say... I hate those Turks... It's not what it implies..._

_Both: It's guy love... between... two...  
Guys..._

They both very reluctantly hugged each other, then looked to Japan for a reaction.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and the perverted blood from his nose. Never before had he comprehended there plight, but now he did! He was so glad that they told him. Now he completely understood.


End file.
